


To Be Little

by AvengerOfTheGods



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family, Adoption, Baby Harry, Bedwetting, Big Brother Draco, Daddy Severus, Diapers, Dumbledore Bashing, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Malfoy Family, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Little Headspace, Little are known, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Papa Lucius, Protective Slytherins, Ron Weasley Bashing, They try to help, Wetting, good weasley twins, thumbsucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengerOfTheGods/pseuds/AvengerOfTheGods
Summary: Harry Potter was severely abused. He is a little and afraid of what will happen when others find out. Snape is the first to care for him as Harry, not as the Boy Who Lived. Add in protective Slytherins, big brother Draco and a sane Dark Lord and you get a family that will stop at nothing to ensure his safety.Also on Wattpad by nightwing 2





	1. Little Mishaps

Harry tries to hide his tears and the growing stain spreading across the front of his pants. He had wet himself again and Aunt Petunia would not be pleased. But he couldn't clean up the mess as his cupboard was locked.

Just five more days. I leave for Hogwarts in five days. My 3rd year at Hogwarts starts in five days.

This was the mantra that played on repeat inside Harry's mind reminding him of the little time he has left with his relatives.

He started to quietly sob as he realized how much a freak he was.

“What is that horrible smell?!"

Aunt Petunia was very mad. Harry curled up as far into the corner of his cupboard as possible. Fear coursed through Harry's veins as realization hit.

She's going to tell Uncle Vernon.

At that moment the front door opens up to reveal the walrus of a man. Aunty Petunia is quick to grab his coat and ask him about his day but even quicker to tell him what Harry had done in his cupboard.

“WHAT!” he roars just before wrenching open the cupboard so violently that Harry’s surprised it didn’t rip off its hinges.

“NO! Please! I’m sorry! I’ll be good!” the small boy tries to plea as his arm is grabbed with a bruising grip.

“You will learn to not be a freak even if I have to beat you every day for the rest of your pathetic life, Boy.”

Harry had never been beaten so severely by his relatives. It started off with Uncle Vernon getting Dudley from his bedroom to witness his shame while ordering his wife to grab one of the "baby" toys. It wasn’t until everyone was in place, surrounding Harry, and already verbally abusing him did the whip in Vernon’s hand come down across Harry’s back.

“Ahh!” He couldn’t help the small scream at the sudden blinding pain, although that proved to be a mistake as a foot quickly planted itself inside Harry’s ribcage.

This torture lasted for hours ranging from punches and kicks to whips and knives.

"What are you, Boy?" Vernon smirked at the boy.

"A freak, sir." The response was automatic, the boy trying to remain as calm and still as possible thinking it would make the pain stop faster.

That is until the rest of his clothing is ripped off and crippling pain explodes in his backside. This had happened before both with his uncle and roommates in school but it never seemed to hurt any less. Unlike whippings and punching where he could tune out the feeling and mean words this seeming to hurt from the inside out.

Soon he was thrown into the cupboard and locked into the pitch black, only seeing the light when he’s being beaten. He knew he was different, a freak even in the wizarding world. He curled up on his small cot, an old baby blanket clutched to his chest and his thumb in his mouth. He was always doing things that would befit younger kids, not 13-year-olds. He wished, not for the first time, that he had listened to the sorting hat and ended up in Slytherin. They seemed to take care of each other. Slytherin was also the smallest house. Maybe if he had been in Slytherin than someone would hold him when he was scared, help him when he was not acting like a thirteen-year-old, and protect him from the bullies of the other three houses. Not one Slytherin ever bullied him in the degrading way the other houses favored, favoring light-hearted teasing like he sees other kids do with their closest friends and family. Maybe he could be re-sorted. It would be better than being used in every way possible, from money to body, by the other students in Gryffindor. He silently cried about it, sucking on his thumb and rocking himself back and forth to self-soothe or else he might get sick again and his uncle would not like that.

The small dark-haired child soon fell into a fitful sleep only caused by crying and being emotionally exhausted and troubled. His last wish was for someone to come protect him and let him be himself. 

~SnapeSnapeSeverusSnape~

For the last two years, the Slytherins had kept an eye on one Harry James Potter and protected the Little as much as possible. They told their head of house of the suspected abuse from relatives and housemates alike. Severus agreed with them, healing the boy's wounds when the child slept. All of Slytherin House, alumni and present students, kept an eye and ear out for the abused and scared Little. Even Tom, having retrieved his Horcruxes and putting his soul back together and his sanity returned, was concerned for Potter.

Lucius and Severus were frantically looking for the boy, Cissy helping. Bellatrix had created a nursery for the boy, her sanity returning slowly but surely. It was Tom who had learned of Dumbledore's lies and manipulations of the boy, including his sorting. As Tom was the head of the family due to adopting Severus years ago and the marriage between Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa, he was able to access the boy's accounts and unseal the wills. He had brought the inner circle with him, hoping to at least figure everything out and not have to repeat it multiple times.

Lord Slytherin was seething as he read of what Dumbledore had taken from the boy. Lucius took care of the financial side, aided by those who were also skilled in that area. Cissy, Bella, and a few others started to sort out and correct the political and social issues from the Headmaster's meddling. That left Tom and Severus to read the wills, look at the self-updating health scroll of the boy, and make sure the wills were followed out. Severus paled as he continued to read the health scroll.

"Father, we need to find Harry. He was meant to go to me, not to Petunia. He needs immediate medical attention at the manor and for someone to explain to him his classification as a Little as they are extremely rare." Lucius wrapped his arms around his distressed mate, Cissy following suit.

"I know, my beloved son. First, we have to find a way to get to him." Tom looked hopeless. Lucius smirked suddenly.

"I happen to own a majority stock in the company Harry's uncle works at. My bond mates and I will pay the Dursley residence a visit and retrieve the boy. Could you get guardianship papers ready by tomorrow night?" Lucius received a nod from Tom before he left to call the firm.

Tom managed to change his name to Thomas Silas Slytherin, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin. His appearance was regal and he made for a very good image of a young grandfather, speckles of grey in his hair. He wrote a long letter to Dumbledore concerning his grandson's sorting or resorting as the letter stated. The letter was filled with thinly veiled accusations and threats if the headmaster didn't allow the resort of his youngest grandson named Harrison Severus Malfoy-Prince. Tom laughed as the owl was sent. Now it was up to his sons' and daughter in law to complete their part of the plan.


	2. Bought By Family

It was two nights after visiting the bank when the Prince-Black-Malfoys stood outside Number 4 Privit Dr., the Dursley residence. The papers were drawn up, only needing the Dursleys' signatures to make it legal in both worlds. Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa all apparated to an alleyway near the house and walked the rest of the way.

They wore expensive Muggle formal clothing and had their wands in easily accessible places. Petunia, a horse-faced woman, greeted them with a sickeningly sweet smile. Her eyes showed her disgust when she saw that there were three people who were married to each other but didn't say a word. She led them to the living room, Vernon introduced his family and started to talk about something that he believed would lead to a promotion, smirking when he saw the papers Narcissa held. 

The wizards watched as Narcissa talked to Petunia like they had known each other forever as Lucius placed a document in front of Vernon. Severus couldn't help the scowl that came onto his face when Vernon laughed. 

“We’re here to collect what you owe,” Lucius gets right to the point.

"I didn't steal money or anything! Those sales were paid 100% to Grunnings. I don't know who you think you are but any money I can get is worth it. What can I sell to you to get you to forget about this? A night with my nephew? He's the perfect stress reliever and will take anything you give him, " Vernon was smiling insanely. Severus made a split moment decision and quickly agreed.

"We will buy the boy from you as long as you will sign this form and the one my lovely wife has," Severus smirked as he saw the dollar signs appearing in the whale's eyes.

"What do you want for the whore? He's not worth much but still deserve a fair price for how skilled he is," Vernon had fallen right into the trap. Lucius smirked as he saw Bellatrix, her husband, and brother in law, behind the Dursleys, wands drawn. 

"Your life,” Severus stated simply, “if you are lucky." He laughed as Petunia paled. Bella and the others imperioed the adults, making them sign away Harry. The house was sold to a Mr. Leone, and it appeared as if the Dursleys had moved out of the country, after having changed their names. After everything was signed, the Dursleys were taken to some cold, dark, damp dungeon. Bella had found Harry in the cupboard, covered in bruises, blood, bodily fluids, and in a mindset of a baby. The boy had started to whimper, whine and struggle when Bella picked the thirteen-year-old up. Her gasp at how light the boy drew the other four to her side.

"Hello, little Harry.” She spoke in a soft, calm voice hoping to get the child to relax and settle down. “I'm your Auntie Bella. Do you want to meet your daddy? He's been really scary without you." Bella continued to talk to the boy as Severus transfigured a diaper, onesie, changing table, and pacifier to get the boy semi-presentable as there were only two more days till Hogwarts started and most of Slytherin would be in the common room in an hour for the traditional party. They would go and introduce them to the newest Slytherin. This year, Harry would be re-sorted as his last name had changed and that meant they had to hurry. Bella placed the child on the table, while Narcissa had him cleaned and changed faster than one could say Quidditch, and Lucius had placed a fake body they had called Leo in the entryway. The brothers Lestrange set the house on fire with fiends fire as they left to Slytherin Common Room, the boy being held by Severus.


	3. Welcome Home

Harry simply couldn't bring himself to care about the people around him as his head was too fuzzy. He was hungry and tired. On the other hand, he was warm and didn't hurt anywhere except when the person holding him would poke at the ouchies that he was so used to ignoring. He sucked on his dummy in confusion, trying to make sense of the warm feeling all over him. He had never been warm for as long as he could remember.

He was too tired to cry or put up any fuss, but his tummy was really empty. He gurgled as someone was rubbing something into the ouchies all around his body, making them disappear. It tickled. He tried to play with the black cloth hanging around him, but it was too hard to grasp. He was disgruntled when something cold wiped his face. All these new fuzzy, floaty feelings he was experiencing was causing Harry to become confused, but not entirely fearful.

The hands that made him feel safe and grounded disappeared, and he started to wail. The arms soon returned to gently holding him and Harry calmed down immediately, only for his tummy to start growling. His pacifier was then removed and a bottle was gently placed in his mouth. He sucked on it immediately, falling asleep halfway through. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus was gentle as he cleaned Harry's face, healed the worst of the wounds, and fed the Little. He didn't know how old Harry's mindset was, only that he seemed to act quite young. He and his bond mates discussed how to go about the re-sorting. Bella interrupted them with a genius plan: Harry's name was different, Gryffindor was a massive house, and it would be easy to declare Harry Potter dead. The boy honestly didn't look like Harry Potter as he was immediately blood adopted as soon as the group left the Dursleys’ residence and his new name appeared on the student books without Potter disappearing.

Tom would be here in an hour to oversee the sorting of his grandson and would make sure Dumbledore didn't figure out their plan. Harry would soon be safely in Slytherin where everyone would keep him safe and protected.

Severus felt like kissing his sister in law. She ignored the strange looks her sane plan had earned her, in favor of preparing a bottle for the baby and humming. Harry didn't resist the bottle, falling asleep halfway through drinking the milk with a nutrition potion mixed in. Severus just held the boy closer, marveling about how small and perfect the now black-haired boy was. He would be sorted in a few hours but until then Severus was planning to let the boy rest as much as he could, obviously not getting enough at his so-called relative's house.

Soon after Harry was fast asleep the Slytherins came through the floo, only glancing at the boy in their head of house's arms, before starting to mingle as food and drinks popped onto tables. Draco ran to his parents when he had come through the floo.

"Mom! Dads! Blaise's mom came to visit and Blaise can't wait for you to meet her. She'll be here in an hour or so!" Draco was being swept into a hug by Lucius before he could finish. He hugged his father back, slightly shocked at the public display of affection.

"I love you, Draco. Never forget that. Never stop being who you are." Lucius couldn't help himself as he tightened his hug on his son. 

"Father, what's wrong?" Draco asked softly. Lucius realized that he had slight tears in his eyes.

"Harry Potter is part of our family now, Dragon. It was not pretty. Just know that I will always love you and that this new addition is a good thing for us and him." Lucius composed himself and released his son, smiling as the boy looked at Severus.

"He's so tiny. I'm a big brother?" Draco whispered, shock and joy mixed in his voice. Severus nodded, a smile playing on his lips. Draco beamed before he ran off to tell his friends. Honestly, that boy was a giant ball of energy.

For most of the hour, people were still arriving and mingling, all of them waiting for the sorting of the Little. Tom arrived in a proper head of house robe, looking like a Prince without the glamours Severus wore around the Hogwarts student body. Hair of pitch black with a peppering of grey/white and smooth to the touch, noble bone structures similar to the Malfoys and Blacks, and long fingers used for potion making. His robes were a dark green bordering on black with the coat of arms for the Slytherin and Prince families proudly on display. He wore the robes like a true head of household did and looked like the protector he was said to be by the Sacred 13 Families Of Wizarding Britain. Albus Too Many Names To Remember Dumbledore was going to have to fight this man for control of Harrison Severus Malfoy-Black-Prince's future. Thomas would not lose the boy's freedom, of that all of Slytherin agreed.

Tom smiled at the young children asking him questions, answering with ease or promising to owl the answers when he found them. He was slowly making his way to his family, a few new robes over his arm. They were matching robes to his own. A re-sorting of this magnitude called for more formal wear and he was the one selected to pick the robes up for the family. Draco, being a student, was not allowed to watch the re-sort but the rest of the family was going up to ensure the safety of Harry. It only took a few minutes for the family to get ready and dress Harry, Bella gently explaining everything to the Little, not entirely sure if he truly understood but not wanting to keep the boy in the dark about what's happening. Severus sighed as he was about to pull his glamour up when he was told he would play the part of the Prince he was instead of the Snape he acted like.

Severus smiled, a handsome look to match a heartbreakingly handsome man forced to hide behind glamours.

Tom carried Harry to the Headmaster's office, uncaring of the stares directed at him by the occasional house elf or staff member. No one stopped them and Harry's mindset remained an infant until they got to the door. Tom had been whispering to him to act big and stay silent while the Headmaster was near, using magic to help Harry return to an older mindset for the re-sorting.

“Just stay calm and everything will work out just fine. Your new family will protect you from all harm.”

Dumbledore was smiling as the Malfoy-Black-Prince Family entered the room, Bella dropped her glamours and looked sane and smiled softly at Harry. Needless to say, that grandfatherly smile dropped faster than the killing curse could kill. Tom placed Harry on his lap and looked at the Headmaster expectedly.

"Welcome. Lemon drop?"

The Slytherins almost groaned in annoyance.


	4. Lord Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grandpa Tom makes it all better.

Tom smiled politely at the senile old fool, imagining the death of the man who sought to destroy the wizarding world. Dumbledore was casually sipping his tea, observing the strange family who had demanded a re-sort. Something about the dark-haired man and child was very familiar, but try as he may, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hello, Headmaster. I am Lord Slytherin. I am head of many Ancient, Noble and Sacred houses. It has been brought to my attention that my grandchild was placed in the wrong house and has suffered for this misplacement." Tom was fighting off a smug smirk, taking great satisfaction from Dumbledore's shock at his name and the paleness at seeing the crest. "As my son and his mates have reclaimed guardianship of him once more, I must ask that you comply or I will be forced to take this to the Board of Governors."

Albus nodded, looking to Professor McGonagall to try to stop the first re-sorting in over a century, only for McGonagall to simply presented the hat. Albus sighed in mock sadness.

"I can't say I understand why you would want to re-sort the child. Is it because he is the first Gryffindor in a long line of Slytherins?" Tom hid an undignified snort. He could not believe that Dumbledore was trying to make it seem as if family being in the same house mattered more than the safety of the family member.

"Headmaster, It matters not which house he is in, but of his treatment in said house. Since he had been at Hogwarts, my Harrison has been treated less than a house elf. I care more about his safety in the house than I do with appeasing you. Gryffindor has failed him, causing him great harm. If the board of governors does nothing, I will withdraw all the families under my protection from this school as its Headmaster is dangerous." Tom knew he had won when Albus sighed and nodded weakly. Minerva placed the hat on the child, almost immediately getting the house name.

"SLYTHERIN" The hat's voice filled the silent office. Most of the Family smiled and Severus carried his youngest son back to the common room as Bella and Tom finished the last of the discussions with the dimwitted Headmaster. Harry looked up at Severus, making some happy noises when Severus kissed his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is shorter than the previous one but I'm just trying to get this story off the ground. The next one is going to have more (Big) Harry and a little Grandpa and Grandchild bonding.


	5. Wake Up Call

Harry’s first coherent thought he had as he slowly gained consciousness was

warm

‘That’s weird, I’m never warm.’ Snuggling deeper into the fluffy blankets his eyes snap open in panic. 

NoNoNoNoNo! This isn't my cupboard. Where am I? What happened? 

Looking around the unfamiliar room just as bits and pieces of the past day's events flash across the teen’s mind.

Da- Snape, Lucius, and Lady Malfoy took him from his relatives and even got him re-sorted into Slytherin.

Nothing could be worst. Harry's mind ran rapid. Snape hates me and Lucius tried to kill me once, so why would they take me and why were they so nice. Probable to lure me into a false sense of security so they can destroy me later. 

Just as the thought finishes Harry hears footsteps coming from down the hall. In a split second decision, the small child jumps out of bed, barely registering the lack of constant pain that comes with his level of abuse, and grab a lone rattle lying on the floor. Moving to stand by the door the plan is to get the drop on whoever is coming.

Just as the small child gets into position the door opens to reveal none other than Lord Malfoy. Before he can even take another step into the room Harry brings the rattle down as hard as he can on the back of his head before scrambling out of the room, quickly learning that he must be in Malfoy manor judging by the lavish decor and many hallways he's been running down. Taking one final right turn Harry slams right into a hard chest. Looking up his eyes connect with painfully familiar black eyes. The only odd thing is the slight smile on his face.

“And where are you off to in such a hurry?” As he reaches down to pick the lost child up Harry panics and kicks him right in the knee making him recoil enough for him to somewhat regain his footing and rush the opposite way. Hearing footsteps rushing behind him he quickly dive into a small hole next to a shiny suit of armor, crawling deep inside.

To the boy's utter embarrassment he feels tears gather in his eyes as multiple feet stop just outside my hiding place.

“...hid in there.”  
“...-Frightened…”  
“Poor baby…”  
“... hell of an arm.”

Harry only catch bits of the conversation through his tears but enough to realize that Professor Snape, Lord Malfoy, and Lady Malfoy were all present as small whimpers made their way up and out of his throat.

“Harry, sweetheart,” Lady Malfoy is on her knees trying to see inside the small crevice making a mental note to have it along with any other sealed the minute he came out. “Why don’t you come out there. We can talk about whatever is making you upset.”

Slowly she tries inching her hand close to pull the Little out, but is stopped by his loud exclamation of,

“No!”

“It’s alright baby. It can’t be too comfortable in there.”

“’m not a baby. Not weak. Do ‘way.” he lisp around his fingers, not realizing they were in his mouth till now, but it’s soothing so they stayed put for now.

“Harry you need to come out now and we can talk about this.” Lucius has now replaced his wife in his fingertips not even half a foot away as he tries to reach in and grab the frightened boy.

“No! ‘m sowwy! Go ‘way! Go ‘way!,” tears stream down the poor boy's eyes, never having felt this scared even when Uncle Vernon was in a foul mood after he wet himself in his cupboard.

“Harrison come out of there. I’m sure you’re hungry and in need of a change.”

It’s an utter coincidence that at that moment his bladder decides to empty itself, but instead of the usual wet sticky feeling down the front of my pants, it seems that it’s only his crotch that grows warm meaning they must has put him in diapers while he was in his state of weakness.

“WAH!” the dame finally breaks as his free-falling tears tuning into deeply broken sobs that wrack his small frame. Harry barely understand the adults panicking over my loud cries until a new voice pierced the air.

“Why don’t I talk to him?”

“Go ahead, Draco.” Snape allows. “He’ll be more inclined to listen to you.”

With Draco being much smaller than all the adults he was able to maneuver his upper body into the small opening and finally get a glance at his frightened little brother. Harry was sitting in the back of his hole tiny arms circled around his torso with his feet pulled to his chest. Crying softly having silenced himself when he felt his sobs were growing too loud.

“Hi.” Draco tries to smile but Harry isn’t looking, choosing to curl deeper on himself letting out small whimpers every so often.

“Go ‘way” came the reluctant reply once Harry realized the blonde was waiting for his to say something.

“I know you’re probably scared-”

“You don’t know anything! Leave me alone! STOP! Stop! stop.” His voice gets softer and more fearful the longer his rant last only to taper off to a faint whisper. “I can’t do this. Where am I? Why am I here? What happened?” Harry starts to rock back and forth asking questions between mumbles and whimpers.

“How about I bring you to Grandpa Tom?” Draco finally gets out. At the mention of a new person, Harry stops his questions and mental break down long enough to look up at Draco.

“He'll make everything all better,” Draco smirked to himself, gaining a new angle on the situation. “But you have to come out of hiding to find him.” Wriggling some more to get out, he signals for the others to leave while Harry decided.

Harry freezes for a moment going over the worst thing that could occur but figured anything is better than being at the Dursleys and being in a small space is doing little to help with his panic.

Slowly the small teen climbs out to find Draco waiting in the hallway, alone. Awkwardly he stands by his hole ready to dive back in at a moments notice.

Carefully, before the black-hair boys could resist Draco takes his hand and starts leading the way down a multitude of hallways. As the pair walks Harry starts to feel a growing pain in his upper back and chest. Thinking that it's just a cramp from sitting crouched for too long Harry ignores the feeling. Soon they're in front of dark, wooden double doors which Draco knocks on.

“Come in,” a smooth, velvet voice calls from the other side, causing Harry to relax a bit, the pain in his back still present but pushed from the front of his mind.

Entering the room there is an older man sitting at a desk on the far left covered in folders, papers, books and other miscellaneous items. Around the room are multiple bookshelves fill with all sorts of reads from Potions to Dark Arts to high-level Charms and even a few muggle classics. Across from the desk are a roaring fireplace and two comfy looking plush loveseat.

Harry's pulled out of his examination of the room by Draco tugging on my hand, leading the boy to the man at the desk, who must be Grandpa Tom.

As the pair approach, Grandpa Tom puts away the papers he was working on and smiles kindly.

“Good morning boys. What are you two doing up so early?” Glancing at the clock on the wall I realize that it's barely 6:30 in the morning. Before Harry could work up the nerve to speak Draco beats him to it.

“Harry had a bad morning so I thought it'd be best to bring him to you.”

“Oh. Is that right,” the man raises an eyebrow towards Harry making him want to curl up or go hide again, but instead, he just raises his chin in defiance.

“I want to leave.” the small child say evenly holding onto his big headspace for dear life even though all he wants to do is find someone to hold and protect him from the world.

The two older males decide not to bother hiding either of their surprises knowing that it'll be easier for the frightened child if he knows what they're feeling.

“And why is that Little One?”

“That's why!” Harry state with an exasperated sigh resisting the urge to stomp his foot. “I'm not Little. I'm 13 years old so you have ta tweat me like one.”

“Alright.” Tom says ignoring the child's adorable lisp during his "I'm Big" speech.

“Really.” Tom and Draco hide a smile at the hopeful look on the little boy’s face.

“Of course. Now I'm sure you remember your adoption into the family right.” Tom says this in a soft calm voice as to not upset him any farther. It has the desired effect after a small blush blossoms across his cheeks and on the tips of his ears followed by a hesitant nod.

“Good now come and greet me a proper good morning.” The former known Dark Lord holds his arms out in a clear sign of what he wants. Even more hesitant than the nod Harry slowly makes his way to stand beside him after getting an encouraging smile from Draco, who goes to lay in one of the love seats across the room. 

Once Harry is within arm's distance he is scooped up and deposited on the older man's lap. Tom makes sure he's safely tucked him against himself before starting to gently rock them.

Harry didn't know how to feel. The moment hands lifted him from the floor panic and fear seized his every soul, but after being cradled a wave of comfy and safety washes over the child causing him to melt in the hold. Falling into a restful sleep within moments.

Draco smiled as his little brother fell asleep on their grandfather following shortly after, it is much too early for even him to be awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 5 everyone. I want to get chapter 6 out by tomorrow so cross your fingers.  
> As a side note, you will see Harry refer to his Little space as a moment of weakness in the upcoming chapters. Also more family bonding in the next few chapters. Comment if you want each member to have their own Harry Time (with their own chapter)  
> Happy reading


	6. Siblings Are a Pain

Harry awoke for the second time that day completely different than the first. This time his head wasn’t as fuzzy nor did panic immediately seize him. The feel of arms still wrapped tightly around his small frame was both comforting and reassuring. He could feel himself teetering on the edge of how to feel. Nevertheless, he is fully content and restful all the while the underlying panic of being in Malfoy manor is still everpresent. Confident that he hasn't been moved he allowed himself a few minutes to fully wake up before actually opening his eyes. After a few minutes of gentle swaying and fierce turmoil about whether to truly get up, Harry can hear the door creak open along with some shuffling on the other side of the desk.

“They both went to sleep in here, father?” the soft, disbelieving voice of Lucius Malfoy cut through the air like a hot knife through butter.

“Indeed. My eldest grandchild felt it necessary to bring our new edition into my study seeing how no one summoned me.” There was an audible gulp directly behind the lethargic Little as he still struggled to open his eyes and really see what is going on.

“We didn't want to disturb you from your work. A lot has to be in order for Harrison to be ready for school tomorrow.” Lucius tries to justify himself. After being dismissed by Draco he went to read up on the characteristic of abused Littles only for an elf to pop into his personal library to inform him of breakfast starting along with the location of his two sons.

“No matter how busy I appear to be I will always have time for these two,” Tom reaches down and nuzzles Harry's neck pulling a small giggle from the boy. “Is my little prince awake?”

Finally gathering the energy to open his eyes Harry finds that he is indeed still secure in his grandpa's arms with Mr. Malfoy sitting across from them in a chair he isn't certain was always there. Draco was snoring away by the still active fire, curled into the fetal position in one the overstuffed chairs.

Looking back towards Mr. Malfoy after he's done assessing the room he's startled to find a pleased smile on this face. Never had he seen the older blonde smile before or have any emotion directed towards himself that wasn't anger, greed or disappointment.

“Hello, Harry. How are you feeling.”

“Better, I suppose.” Tom repositions the lad so that he is sitting up more, but still leaning against his chest. With the new position, Harry could feel a new, dry diaper wrapped securely around his hips reminding him of his earlier shame along with the earlier pressure in his back and chest.

“That's excellent. You gave us all quite a fright when you hid.” Harry scowls at this. He wouldn't have hidden if he hadn't been taken from his relatives. Although he didn't miss them it was still scary to be in a house filled with all the people who made his school life almost as bad as his home life.

“Didn't want to be around you,” is the pouted reply, but the Lords of the house only smiles.

“No, I suppose not. You much rather your grandpa Tom.” Before the boy could this of a snappy reply a sudden popping sound has him squeak in fright and hide his face away in his grandpa's shirt willing the embarrassing tear that has sprung away.

“Breakfast is being served now, Masters,” a small creature Harry recognizes as a house elf states before vanishing as quickly as it came. 

“It’s okay, baby. It was only a house elf.” Tom tries to soothe only to have his hands smacked away and a wiggling Harry.

“Let go. I’m not a baby.” Placing the boy gently on the floor the men are rewarded with a harsh glare, but coming from Harry is seems more like an angry kitten.

“Why don’t you wake your brother and we can all go down from breakfast.” Lucius intervenes, not wanting an argument to breakout or upset the newest member of their family.

“Brother?” a confused whisper emits from the boy.

Instead of answer Lucius stands and faces the child in the direction of the still dozing Draco, ignoring the not so subtle flinch from the boy. Giving a slight push when the boys still didn’t move Harry carefully makes his way over to the blonde. Once fully in front of the boy, Harry realizes how silly he is being. Although Draco did make his school life a lot harder he never attacked without his goons at his sides. Deciding to get a bit of payback while he was here the black-haired child roughly grabs onto an arm and processes to violently shake the limb.

A shill screech brakes out of both boys as Draco is violently ripped away from the dream world while Harry is suddenly scooped up from behind. Tom, having gotten to the pair first, tries to soothe Harry at the same time reprimand his behavior towards his brother. 

“I know little one, but that wasn’t nice nor appropriate.”

“He started it!” Harry exclaims, wiggling about to get out of the man's hold. “Draco was a big meany in school and I ‘serve revenge,” the boy's lisp making itself known in his upset state. 

“Draco may owe you an apology for his past actions, but that does not give you permission to behave in such a manner.” 

His new grandpa’s tones coupled with all the other confusing thoughts running around Harry's head urging him to trust those around him is just too much for the boys to handle.

Harry starts sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this up! It's a little shorter than I'd like but I felt that this was a good place to stop. Next chapter the baby gets some breakfast along with a few introductions and a surprise guess.


	7. But Aunty Makes it Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprising person comes to visit the family during the morning meal.  
> Introductions are made.  
> Tears are shed and plans are made.

Harry was inconsolable. No amount of bouncing, talking or back rubs stopped the seemingly endless river of tears. The worst part was that not even himself knew the reason behind his sudden burst of emotion. He was hungry, cranky, and this stupid pressure in his back seemed to only be growing. Everything just became too much for the young Little and he didn’t know how to react to all the abrupt changes. 

His relatives use to always make fun of his childish tendencies. It was beaten into him to act as old as he possibly could while taking care of the needs of everyone around him. At home, it was the constant chores and meaningless tasks he was forced to perform. While at school the other Gryffindors took every opportunity to belittle him and knock him around. Harry knew that the only way to remain safe was to do any and everything others told him.

Except he doesn’t feel that way anymore. Here, surrounded by his enemies, his instincts are screaming at him to let go and trust these people, but how does he trust someone when he’s never felt safe anywhere but inside his cupboard. 

One moment he wants to be held and loved, but a second later he needs to let everyone know how much of a big boy he can be. That he doesn’t need to be taken care of by anyone. That’s why the minute he felt his cries grow in volume he was quick to silence himself, instead, crying silently into his grandpa’s shirt.

That’s another thing. While he still fears Lucius, Snape, and Lady Malfoy this new person, Grandpa Tom, feels like someone he can trust and confide in. Not only has he been nothing but caring towards Harry, but there is something familiar about him that brings about a sense of calm.

“Come one little one. It’s time to eat; I know some food will bring better spirits.” Due to being in such deep thoughts along with his crying fit, Harry didn’t realize they had left the room and are currently walking down a corridor, followed closely by Lucius and Draco. Tom starts patting his back in hopes of settling the boy only for him to squirm more as the pressure increases threatening to make him burst.

"What's the matter, my little Prince. Are you just fussy?" Tom stops walking while patting more firmly. Just when Harry was certain he would explode a loud burp resonates out of him, echoing off the walls and causing Draco to let out a small giggle. "That solves the fussy problem it seems. Let's keep moving."

Now that Harry isn’t running away in fright he has time to appreciate the little details of the stunning hallway. There are loads of little tables holding various knick-knacks, vases, and even a few picture frames, some moving while others lay dormant. Along the walls are numerous paintings all of various consciousness.

“Well hello there young man,” a voice calls out as the group passes one of the main parlors.

Inside is a glorious painting of an Older version of Lord Malfoy right down to the signature blonde and regal composure. The man is looking down on them from his place atop the fireplace, eyes mainly focused on Harry curled against Tom.

“I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you. I know Tom,” he gives a nod of acknowledgment towards the man. “And of course my son and grandchild.”

“Hello, father.” Lucius greets while Draco waves shyly behind his father.

“But you must be new.”

“Father, this is the newest addition to the Malfoy family, Harrison Severus Malfoy-Prince heir to Malfoy, Prince, Snape, Black, and Slytherin.”

Harry blanches at his full title. His memories of the last few days were present, although a little muggy. He remembered being saved from his cupboard and being soothed and put to bed. There was a faint recollection of the child's re-sorting, but everything else was hazy and seemed to happen years instead of days ago. 

“It's nice to meet you, young man. I am Abraxas Malfoy, but you may refer to me as Grandpa.” Harry, shocked at such a familiar title after just meeting the man, chances a look at this new relative and decides that he'd at least give him a chance like he's doing with Grandpa Tom.

“We should really be heading to breakfast, but I'll be sure Little Harrison visits soon,” with that- before Harry could object to being called little- the small group once again sets off on their journey to the dining room, all the while Draco tries to start up a conversation with his new baby brother.

“There are so many fun things to do here. We have an indoor and outdoor pool, a Quidditch pitch, a huge field with a garden and tons of books in the library.” Soon we enter a large dining room. The table in the center holds 8 seats with a chandelier over-head along with other lavish decors.

“This is the informal dining room where we will take most of our meals.” Harry is brought back to the present by Lucius’s voice just before the door opens to reveal his new family.

Tom takes his place at the head of the table while Lucius sits at the opposite head. Draco takes place to the left of Tom and Harry is sits in his lap, refusing to be placed at his right all the while squirming in his place. Harry doesn’t look up as Snape and Lady Malfoy sit to the right and Left of Lucius. The young Little can’t explain the sudden feeling of wanting to be held by his potion professor instead favoring to hold onto his grandpa tighter.

“None of that Little one,” he states while prying his fingers from his cloak and turning him to towards the rest of the table. “Don’t you want to greet the family.”

Looking around the table Harry can’t help the blossom of fear, which quickly turns to anger at Lady Malfoy’s easy smile and the lack of sneer that usually exist on Snape’s face.

“No.” Tom raises an eyebrow, but Harry isn’t paying attention. Instead, the boy sends a glare at Snape who looks about ready to interject but one look from Tom has him holding his tongue.

“Now that is no way to speak to the family. You will apologize right now, and after we all eat you can ask any of us anything you wish.”

“No!” Harry jumps up. “They can't be my family. Draco has been torturing me since the train ride before our 1st year.” At this statement, Draco looks down in embarrassment. “And Mr. Malfoy tried to kill me last year all because of that stupid house elf! I didn’t even know what a house elf was until the stupid thing dropped the cake on my uncle and I got… in trouble.” the boy trails off not wanting to think of the beating he got the second the last of the guess had left. Tom starts to open his mouth to stop the child but stops. He knows the child need to get this off his chest and only then can he heal and move on with his new family.

“And where do I even start with Professor Snape.” Harry continues once he pulls himself from having a brutal flashback. “I can’t seem to do anything right. I couldn’t answer his questions first year because I wasn’t allowed to read my school books and ever other other time he just makes me feel stupid so I say the wrong thing. the class just laughs at me and my own house hates me for all the points I lose us,” with the sudden weight lift off his shoulders Harry feels mass relief. So much so that he falls to the floor sobbing unable to hold onto his emotions any longer.

Just as Tom, Lucius, and Severus stand to comfort the distressed child all feeling different levels of guilt. A new figure flutters into the room, no one even hearing the door open.

“Now what do we have here.” Harry is startled into silence as the person, a woman lifts him into her arms and places his head on her chest. “You poor baby. Someone isn’t having a good day now is he?” Harry can only shake his head, not having the energy to deny being a baby when all he wants to do is be held.

“You poor thing. I am your Aunty Bella. Can you say that.” She sits down at the table between Draco and Severus with Harry straddling her lap. 

“Aunty Be’wa” Harry lisp his fingers finding their way into his mouth before Bella removes them.

“Good morning everyone. I hope all has been well,” she finally addresses the table returning Tom’s nod of thanks at how she handled the situation. “Now here’s what’s going to happen.” She gets Harry’s attention once more. “You're going to first eat, then spend 5 minutes in the corner.”

Harry looks crestfallen at that. Thinking he was in serious trouble for his outburst.

“Now no long faces. I heard your whole speech and even though you were upset now was not the time nor place for such a confession.” During Bella’s explanation, the food finally appeared with a small bowl of porridge popping directly in front of the pair. Gathering a little on a spoon she proceeds to feed a still sniffling Harry.


	8. Shopping

After Bella had finished feeding him the rest of his porridge, he had a little bit of toast and some milk. The moment she announced his punishment was to begin, he grew scared curling into himself as tears prickled the corner of his eyes. Immediately, Auntie Bella cuddled him close trying to assure him that punishments were not going to be like anything his former and vile relatives use to make him endure. A small stool was then placed in one of the corners of the lavish dining room and Harry was placed upon it facing the wall.   
“Now I don't want to see your nose move from this corner until I say it's time.” She then proceeded to turn back to the table where the adults and Draco were finished eating. As they left the dining room, Grandpa Tom patted him on his head and told him to be good for his aunts. As soon as the heavy doors of the dining room slammed shut, Harry immediately grew fearful thinking he had been abandoned in this room. He didn’t know when he would be taken out of the corner and was too afraid to turn back around to ensure that somebody was still there. The fear was due to a severe beating he had gotten from his uncle when he was three years old. It wasn't until he heard the quiet conversation of Narcissa and Aunt Bellatrix that he allowed himself to relax, focusing on his punishment and how he should have handled the situation better. He was thinking about how he shouldn’t have acted like such a baby just because he didn't want to be around these people.   
No one had ever cared about what he truly wanted so it wasn't a surprise that he got punished for speaking his mind. After what felt like an eternity, but in reality was 5 minutes, he was suddenly lifted off of the stool with a quiet squeak and placed onto the hip of his newly-appointed Auntie.   
“Now are we going to do something like this ever again? I understand that you were upset but yelling at your Daddies and grandpa is a big no no. Instead you will talk calmly to one of us and tell us what the problem is,” holding the boy close, Bella kept her voice soft. Harry allowed himself a small bit of comfort after being alone, even if it was just a short period of time. He did not catch the word daddies during his reprimand, focusing on the warmth and safety of the arms holding him. He felt tears leaking down his face and flushed in embarrassment.  
“I'm really sorry I shouldn't have acted like such a baby.”  
“No, no. That's not what I’m saying at all. I’m just saying yelling is not how we talk to others. It's okay to speak and get mad and to tell us whatever you’re feeling but it's not okay to yell and pout and sulk. Do you understand?” Bella continued to keep her voice soft and her hug firm. Harry answered with a timid nod before snuggling back into her chest never, having felt this much comfort in his entire life. Not only was he hugged by this woman but also by Grandpa Tom and, in just a short time, -although he still doesn’t trust them- he had gained a whole new family. He was starting to believe that he would never have to return to his abusive relatives ever again. Without his notice, he was slipped into a new pair of arms.   
“And how are you feeling? I know all those big emotions just couldn't be kept inside, right?” Harry was placed on what he now knows as Aunt Cissa’s lap as she took her seat next to Bella then resuming their quiet conversation as she rocked Harry, who was trying to soak up the last bit of comfort before they realized what a freak he was and didn’t want him anymore.  
“I have a fun idea,” one of the women was saying, although he wasn't really paying attention to whom. “How about we go shopping, little one?” That was when his eyes popped open, not realizing they were closed nor the fingers he placed in his mouth.  
“That's a great idea. Harry could use some more robes and a few extra toys never hurt anyone. The boys could also get some last minute school supplies. I have to go freshen up and get the children ready but we could all meet in an hour, if that is convenient?”  
“That would be splendid.” All this happened without consulting Harry, the women went their separate ways. Narcissa was still holding Harry but started walking in the opposite direction that Bella had gone to change into more suitable robes.  
“The whole family is going to have a nice little outing. Won’t that be fun Harry? And maybe if all goes well we can get ice cream.” Harry tried not to feel panic at the prospects of going outside dressed as he was as everyone would know how much of a freak and burden he truly was. Aunty Petunia loved to take him to stores and leave him there for hours until he broke down in sobs, embarrassing himself. He had a feeling that his new family wouldn't allow anybody to hurt him, but he couldn’t help being suspicious about the people who’ve made his life unbearable for the last 2 years. With all these new emotions running through his head, along with the unexplainable ache he felt about being away from Snape he didn’t notice when Narcissa had entered the room he woke up in and laid him down on the changing table.  
“Hey you can't do this! I'm not a baby! Let me up. I don't need help changing nor do I need to be on this stupid thing. Let me go!” pounding his fist onto the soft mat. Harry was about ready to start a new bout of tears before he was quietly shushed by Mrs. Malfoy.   
“I know this is all new but you are a Little and as a Little you need to be treated as such, so I'm going to help you get dressed. If you behave, we'll go out for ice cream after shopping.”  
Before he could come up with another good argument as to why she should release him from the stupid contraption, the door opened and a new voice called out to them.  
“Is the little one feeling better?” Lucius’ unmistakable voice drifted to them.  
“He just needed to get all those yucky things off his chest. Isn't that right darling?” Turning back to Harry, Narcissa placed a green button down shirt and black pants on the boy. She had him sit up to place socks and shoes on his little feet. “We're planning a day of shopping but only if you promise to behave just like the rest of the children.” Lucius looked offended at the prospect that he might misbehave and sported a playful pout as he turned to Harry.  
“Can you believe how mean she's being to me! As if I would ever be anything but perfect in the prospects of company,” he said it in such a posh tone of voice the Harry couldn't help but giggle. “There's the happy boy! I knew he was in there somewhere! There's only a few days until the start of the school year and I wish to gather a few things as I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. I will gather Severus and we will join you on this little expedition. Who else will be coming along?”  
“It’ll be just Bella and I along with you, Sev, and Draco so you can go and get him ready while I take this one to go say goodbye to his grandpa after I change.”  
The pair exit the room and walk two doors down. “This is your daddies and my bedroom. If you ever need us for anything you can always come or callout as we’ll hear you.”  
Before Harry could discourage the new word he found himself exclaiming it the moment the door opened, freezing the room’s occupants. Inside the room Severus was standing by the large custom-made bed, buttoning his black shirt. Lucius had just informed the man of the abruptly scheduled family outing. None of that mattered as two sets of eyes snapped towards their family’s newest addition. The silly, relaxed smile and partly glazed eyes told them all they needed to know.  
Harry had fallen into his headspace. He reached for Severus with desperation and repeatedly called for him in happiness.  
“Dada! Dada!” Harry squealed in happiness when Sev scooped him up and kissed his head. Narcissa took advantage of her empty arms to quickly change into nice robes.  
“Hello, Harry. Are you ready to go out?” Severus was smiling at the Little, forgetting his robes as he rocked the boy back and forth. He was still filled with anger towards the Dursleys for hurting this pure child who was still much to small and light. Harry was just content with being held by his dada. The family flooed to Diagon Alley without a fuss, Harry having slipped very deep into his mindset that it would take a lot to jerk him out of it.   
Severus was happily pointing out things to the Little as they shopped. They were having a great outing, uninterrupted as no one recognized Harry. They had gotten all the robes and clothing that they needed, a bunch of books, half of the school supplies, and were getting a few toys when they ran into a few people that they had hoped to avoid….   
A voice was yelling at two Red heads. Severus could hear Ron Weasley accusing the twins for associating with lying, thieving, murdering soon to be Death Eaters. His yelling was disturbing Harry, who started to fuss, not yet recognizing the voice. The whimpering made the twins look over at the family, eyes widened as they recognized their little brother.


	9. Double Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little late but Nightshade_sydneylover150 and Lupaatje requested spacing between the text. I've been writing a new story that I'm about to upload so if you like this please go check out The Unwanted Little in a few

Fred and George Weasley were not having a good day. It started off with Ron ruining one of their pranks causing it to explode and getting them in trouble with mum. After a thorough spooning and 20 minutes in the corner for something they didn’t do, you can bet a sickle their mood wasn’t the best. Next, Ginny decided to take their expansive wizarding paint that changes color and took months to save up and painted her bedroom using every last drop. They got in trouble again for owning it without their mother’s permission and placing the cans in a place where Ginny could reach. They apparently had placed her in danger even though they tried to explain how it was hidden in the back of their closet in their bedroom and that Ginny should know better than to take something that didn’t belong to her. Molly didn’t listen to them. After yet another lecture and more time in the corner, they were completely fed up with their younger siblings. Now they had to go to Diagon Alley to pick up some last minute school supplies as their parents didn’t have the funds until recently. It’s embarrassing enough to have to stay close to your parents while your younger siblings have free range of any place they go, but to be publicly yelled at by said younger sibling after waving at a Slytherin they knew from their year had to be the icing on the cake for the worse day ever. That would all be true, of course, until they saw a familiar face from across the way. It didn’t matter that he didn’t have his signature green eyes or lightning bolt scar. It didn’t matter that he looked nothing like the boy they knew him to be. The twins would know their little brother anywhere. Quickly walking after the family he was with, they followed them inside a small, empty bookstore near the end of the alley, closer to Knockturn. “Hi, Harry.” “How was--” “Your summer--” “Holiday.” The twins take turns saying their sentence. “How do you recognize him?” Bella demanded suspiciously. They were still Weasleys, the lightest family in all of Great Britain and thusly a threat to her family. She couldn’t be blamed for her suspicion and wariness. “He looks nothing like his old self, what kind of tracker does your family have on him?”  
“No tracker, ma’am,” Fred started only for George to continue. “We’d know our little brother anywhere.” “Hi, Gred and Forge.” Harry finally popped his head out of his hiding spot after being calmed down by his dada and grandpa.  
“Hi.” The twins smiled and waved at the same time. “If you don’t mind me asking,” Lucius interjected after giving Draco permission to look around while they talked with the twins. “What was the issue with the youngest male Weasley?” “Little Ronnie-kins--” “is very close--” “Minded to all--” “Slytherins. It seems--” “that our friend--” “Doesn’t meet his standards.” The twins switched back and forth while explaining, making sure to make eye contact with each of the adults. “So, he was upset only because you addressed one the Slytherins.” Severus didn’t have a hard time believing the statement. Ronald Weasley, along with his younger sister, was known to terrorize not only the Slytherins but also a few of the other houses’ members. Judging by Harry’s fear from his yelling it could be safe to say that the torment didn’t end with other houses (or maybe Harry’s just a special case). “That’s right, Professor.” He can’t help the shock that courses through him, most likely showing up on his face. He observed the two in front of him to detect if they would lie. “How do you know that it’s me? Not even Dumbledore can see through my glamors and I’ve worked with him before you two were born.” “It’s not that hard to deduce,” George started. “Who else would help our Little Harry--” “while he’s locked in that god awful tower?” “Hmm…. The two of you were aware of the torture he’s been subjected to?” Tom couldn’t help but accuse, his eyes momentarily turning blood red. Fred and George flinched, huddling against each other while quickly explaining themselves. “We were going to tell someone--” “we swear! There was just no one to tell.” Fred seems to start hyperventilating while George has tears in his eyes. “Mum would only tell Dumbledore and he would go off--” “ and state how we’re overreacting to the bullying--” “And Harry has some type of protection at his relative's house.” “We’re sorry!” They exclaim at the same time causing all members of the Potter-Snape-Malfoy family to stare at the two. Both Lucius and Severus thought it strange that boys as old as the twins were frightened by Tom raising his voice. Severus shared a look with Lucius as Harry slipped deeper into headspace at the loud voices. It was Narcissa that came to the rescue of the twins. She knelt in front of them, a hand on one shoulder a piece and kept her voice low and soothing. “It must have been very hard to watch a loved one suffer in such a way.” The twins only nod their heads shuffling their feet in nervousness. “Now why don’t you two run along? With Hogwarts starting tomorrow it would do you good to finish up your shopping soon and get a good night’s rest,” again the twins nod before exiting the shop and finding their family. “I believe we’re done as well.” Tom surveys their purchases and makes mental note of everything they got not wanting to leave anything out. “Unless anyone else has somewhere they want to go.” “Um…” Harry shies away as everyone’s eyes turn to him. Even though it’s only his family that doesn’t mean he’s suddenly comfortable with the attention. He hated it before them and he’ll surely hate it after. “Ice cweam?” Bella immediately comes over and swoops the baby into her arms. “Of course sweetheart. You’ve been so good during the whole trip.” “Really?” The hopefulness in the little’s voice breaks everyone’s heart all over again. “Harry be good.” “Harry was so good, Little one.” Ton takes Harry into his arms where he cuddles up for the walk to Florean Fortescue's Ice cream Parlour. Once everyone was seating, taking up a big booth towards the back of the shop, Harry is seating next to Draco in a booster seat to make it easier for him to reach. "Dada wanna get out." Harry pleads while tugging on the strap that secures him in place. "You're fine Little one. This is just so that you can reach your ice cream properly." To everyone's shock Harry slams his hands down on the table earning a few scattered looks from around the parlor. "No! Out now. Sit with dada or gampa or aunty Bewa,' his lisp making itself more pronounced as he grew more distress. "Harrison Severus that is no way to act in public. You will sit like a good boy or so help me we will leave without getting a treat and you'll send the first 10 minutes at home in the naughty corner." Severus doesn't yell but speaks firmly to ensure Harry understands every word. To keep himself from crying Harry stuffs a few of his fingers into his mouth and turns away from the group. Deep down something is telling him he shouldn't be crying when he didn't even get punished. His daddy hadn't hit him and he was still getting ice cream even though he wasn't sure he deserved it now. Before he can comprehend what's going on the strap is undone and he's being lifted into a firm chest. "You're not in trouble. But it's a big no-no to cause a scene in public." The potion professor holds a spoon with a bit of vanilla ice cream on it out to Harry who latches on right away. After only 4 bits Harry turns his head away favoring to snuggle up to his daddy's warmth and close his eyes. "Is it getting to be someone's naptime?" Harry doesn't register the voice only that a silicone teat is put into his mouth right as he succumbs to dreamland. Once Severus is sure Harry has fallen into a deep enough sleep with the help of the pacifier and Draco is emerged in his own sweet treat to notice his surroundings he turns to Bellatrix. "Our run in the Weasley twins seemed a bit odd don't you think?" "Indeed it did. Aren't those two supposed to be 7th years? It was almost if they were acting younger for some odd reason." "It could've been the stress of the day, but something doesn't sit well with me. I'll just have to keep an eye out for them in the upcoming school year." With his mind made both adults go back to their treat choosing to pass their findings to the others at a later date.


	10. Morning Of

The next day was chaotic with every member of the family running around. Thankfully, Harry had woken up still in headspace and perfectly content to switch arms throughout the morning.

He had woken in the middle of Severus changing him, who held his breath in hopes that a tantrum wouldn't break out. Thankfully, the new Slytherin only giggled and kicked out happily when he spotted his daddy. During breakfast, he was babbling away with Aunt Bella and Narcissa.

Now he was getting quiet time in Grandpa Tom's office. Harrison was laid out on the older man's chest while everyone else finished up preparations to leave.

“Do you know what today is?” Tom broke the comforting silence around them. At Harry's shake of his head, he continued. “Today is September 1st, meaning the whole family is going to board the Hogwarts Express very soon.”

“‘'ogwart?” he asks in amazement. He's missed the school so much over the summer. Some days the thought of going back was the only thing holding him together. Now, though, that he had a new family who appeared to love and want to care for him despite his various problems, Hogwarts had completely slipped his mind. At least he was now an official Slytherin, therefore he didn't have to worry about getting picked on. Unless…

Unless that was the point of moving him from Gryffindor, where he knew what to expect, to Slytherin. He was being tossed into a sea of the unknown without so much as arm floaties. 

Without his notice, Harrison started to whine and whimper while snuggling closer to his grandpa in order to gain the comfort he knew would be provided. “What's wrong, my little Prince?”

“Slytherins hate me,” Harry let the fear flood through him dissolve into tears shortly after. “They going to be mean!”

“Hey now,” Tom stood to start bouncing the boy. “No more of these tears. You know as well as I that we're only mean to those who deserve it. They will treat you with the respect and care you've been denied. I guarantee.”

When the baby's tears didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon, Tom spoke again.

“How about we make a deal? If anyone is mean or upsets you in any way or you just feel sad and want to talk, you can always come to me. Ok?”

“K.” Grandpa Tom wouldn't let anyone hurt him. Settling back against the older Slytherin, Harry allowed himself to calm down only to find a new problem.

He didn't want to get in trouble or have his favorite person thinking he was disgusting. Wiggling to get down, Tom reluctantly complied thinking the child was getting restless but was shocked when he ran straight to the bookshelf in the corner of the room. 

Harry wasn't completely sure why he needed to hide, only that he couldn't let anyone find out about his predicament. Squeezing himself between the wall and bookshelf was the only way to ensure nobody found out.

“Sweetheart, why are you hiding?” Tom attempted to hide his concern with a small chuckle as he approached.

Harry only shook his head and moved farther back into his hiding spot. With a sigh, Tom realized that this was a perfect repeat of Harrison’s first morning at the manor. Just when he was about to say something else to hopefully soothe the boy, there was a knock at the door before the head of Lucius Malfoy popped in.

“Is this a bad time?” The blonde inquired when he spots Tom sitting on the floor. 

“Not at all. Harrison was just about to tell me what has his so upset. Isn’t that right, darling?”

“Nuh uh!” The little boy exclaimed, trying to mold himself into the wall.

“In that case, perhaps I could be of some assistance,” Lucius offered before setting himself down next to Tom. It only took a moment for the blonde to figure out what was wrong with his youngest. Taking into account the child’s slightly hunched over form along with tugging at the bottom of his shirt, it wasn’t hard to determine the problem.

“Does a certain little boy have to go potty?” Lucius asked in a soft tone. “Or did he already go and is need of a change?” The two older Slytherins expected the boy to emerge from his corner now that he’d been found out, but when had Harry ever did the expected.

Instead, the child threw his head back and let out an ear-splitting wail, all the while mumbling about how sorry he was, and how he’d do better next time. Cries of how good he could be soon joined the batch.

“No, no, no, young one,” Tom attempted to defuse the situation. “We just don’t want you to develop a rash is all. There is nothing wrong with going potty in your diaper. Will you allow one of us to change you?”

Harry took a minute to calm himself before answering now that it doesn’t seem like he’s in trouble for having an accident.

“Want papa to do.” The two men glance at each other in shock before Lucius carefully gathered the boy into his arms.

“Harrison, do you mean me?” The blonde asks gently. Harry only nodded as he rested his head on his newly deemed papa’s shoulder. All his panicking of the last 10 minutes had really taken a toll on his body's energy levels.

“We will return shortly.” Tom sent a nod to the departing pair before returning to some last minute details regarding the Durselys. They were wastes of precious oxygen if one were to ask him. They had already been taken into custody by wizarding law enforcement but the Wizengomot had been known to be quite lenient on muggles. The reports himself and Lucius have drawn up along with a vial of Harrison’s memories, taken when the boy was asleep as to not cause unneeded panic and pain, would ensure that those vile scrums of Earth would never see the light of day again.

Back in Harry’s room, Lucius was having a bit of trouble calming the little boy down enough to lay him on the changing table. Harry’s tears had started up again shortly into their walk, completely ashamed of himself.

“It is alright, Harrison I’m not mad. In fact, I’m very proud of you for being so brave.”

“Proud?” The small, broken, yet hopeful tone has Lucius realizing how much of an effort they all would have to make to ensure Harry felt welcomed and loved in his new home.

“Yes, I am very proud of you. Now just relax and I’ll have you cleaned in no time.” 

With that said Harry was quickly settled down with one of the soft toys kept by the changing table.

“Are you two just about ready to leave?” Harry looked up at the sound of his new favorite person, Bella, to see her standing in the doorway.

“Aunty Bella!” he squealed, making grabby hands towards her.

“Yes, I am thankfully done as he won’t sit still now that you’re here,” Lucius huffed in fake exaggeration. After getting the okay, Bella waste no time in scooping Harry into her arms.

“Time to get on the train, my precious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while but hopefully, I can get this story back on track with semi-regular updates. I hate that it's so much easier to write for Unforgivable than this.


	11. Train Rides and Old Friends Made New

Everyone from an ancient and noble family knows the power and wealth that comes with the name of any of the 4 houses. Especially The Slytherin name since Salazar personally saw to only the strongest member in the family inheriting it. It is because of this wealth and power that more than a few heads turn at the arrival of Harrison's new family at King's Cross Station. Harry can only hide his face within the folds of his grandpa's robes, suddenly feeling very shy with all eyes on him.

Word of the very first resort in over a hundred years spread quickly but the fact that Lord Slytherin was the one to request it spread even quicker. By now everyone in wizarding Britain knows about this unfortunate event. Much to the Headmaster's displeasure.

"Lord Slytherin!" a voice calls from across the station just before they boarded. Turning, Thomas spots none other than Blaise Zabini running towards them clutching a young girl's hand. 

"Blaise," he greets while waving everyone but Severus off to go find and reserve them a compartment. 

"Is something wrong?" Severus sees the thinly veiled panic and worries within the child's eyes.

"This is Evangeline Dayholt," Blaise introduces the young girl. "She's a new first year and I found her wandering around the muggle side so I showed her the way. Apparently, her parents just dropped her off and left."

"Hello, Ms. Dayholt. I'm Professor Snape, the potion master at Hogwarts," Severus holds out a hand for her to shake which she does so rather nervously.

"H-hello Professor Snape. It's lovely to meet you," she talks mostly to the man's shoes.

"The pleasure is all mine."

"I just wanted to introduce her before we got on the train. Is Draco here?"

"Yes, he's already on board most likely waiting for you in your usual compartment," with that the two children turn and head for the train.

"Are you ready to board the train and head to Hogwarts, my little Prince?" Severus tickles under Harry's chin causing the younger male to let out a peal of giggles.

"'ogwarts!" he cheers gaining a few looks that the Slytherins pay no mind to.

Once boarded they quickly find the rest of the family in a compartment towards the back of the train, the unofficial Slytherin turf.

Soon the final whistle to board sounds through the station. Although the Malfoy-Snape family is unprepared for the suddenly terrified shriek Harrison lets out just before he runs out the door.

Severus could slap himself for his stupidity. "I'm such an idiot. Of course, he would be frightened of loud noises."

"You can't blame yourself. If anything it is my fault for not locking the door behind myself," Tom reassures his son.

"We shouldn't waste our time blaming ourselves," Bella interjects as she stands and heads for the door. "We need to get out there and start looking before some wandering Gryffindor finds him first.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fred, George, Nevil, and Luna were wandering around the train looking for an empty compartment when a little boy ran right into Luna causing the both of them to fall to the ground. The little boy bursting into tears as soon as his rear makes contact with the floor.

"Are you ok?"

"Is something hurt?"

"Where did you come from?" 

Questions come from all the children with the twins speaking at the same time. Harry only whimpers at the sight of the bigger kids all around him. At seeing his fright they all calm down and opt to sit on the floor to be closer to his level.

"We apologize for scaring you," Luna speaks first due to having the softest voice.

"Are you hurt?" Nevil takes the same soft tone. 

"'m fine," Harrison answers his old friends, not sure if they would recognize him as the twins did in Diagon Alley. "Got scared of loud noise and ran."

"The whistle can be really loud-" 

"when you're not expecting it," the twins supply.

" My name is Luna Lovegood. Do you wanna come to sit with us? We were just looking for a compartment if you wanna help." Harry only shrugs, excepting the help offered by the airy Ravenclaw.

"I'm Nevil Longbottom," he holds out his hand for the boy to shake which he does tentatively. "Those are the twins."

"Fred-"

"- and George."

"What's your name?"

"Harrison Severus Malfoy-Prince, heir to Malfoy, Prince, Snape, Black, and Slytherin," Harry mimics what he heard his grandpa said yesterday.

"You're the Slytherin heir," realization dawns on Luna's face. "My father was telling me about you. Your grandpa is the head of our house and a ton of other old families. That kind of makes us cousins now." Her bright smile makes Harrison crack one as well.

"Now let's go find a compartment before were left in the hallway for the whole ride."

Walking back towards the way Harry was running from they check a few compartments only for a group of children to occupy each one of them.

"Hey this one is unlocked," Nevil calls them all over as he opens the door only to be met with three horrid sneers.

"What are the rejects doing back here?" Ron Weasley mocks nastily.

"They probably were kicked out of the Ravenclaw section for being too stupid," his younger sister replies to the rhetorical question.

"We were just looking for a place to sit," Nevil tries to defuse the situation.

"Well, there isn't any room for you here, but have you seen Harry? He hasn't shown up and Dumbledore wants to see him as soon as we arrive."

"We haven't seen--"

"Harry Potter anywhere near--"

"the train station."

"We're sorry for bothering you," Luna calls as she closes the door before they could say anything else. "Don't mind them, Harrison. They're nothing but bullies like the rest of their house."

"I should've been sorted into Hufflepuff," Nevil looks at the ground dejectedly.

"I'm sorry, Nevil. I didn't mean-"

"It's fine. You're right. They call me the cowardly lion when there aren't any teachers around. Everyone is afraid of Professor Snape but no one seems like I'm the coward for admitting to it."

"'fessor Snape not scarwy."

"Have you met the man? He's--" Nevil doesn't finish his sentence because they all turn at the sound of Harrison's name being called.

"Harrison! There you are," none other than Draco Malfoy jogs up to the group. "Mother and father are looking everywhere for you. They all thought you went the other way or might've gotten off the train somehow."

"'m fine. Found friends," the blonde looks around, finally noticing the others. 

"Hello," he greets stiffly, not trusting them and getting similar responses.

"Let's go, Harrison, we'll be there soon and you still need to change into your school robes." Not bothering to ask the younger's opinion Draco takes his hand and starts leading him away.

"See you around Harrison."

"Bye, Harrison."

"We'll see you later, Harry," the twins wink.

"Bye bye guys."


	12. Away From Home

The Sorting and Welcome Feast was mostly uneventful with a handful of children going into each house. Harry couldn't help but notice the slight disappointment on Blaise's face when one girl was sorted into Hufflepuff but soon became distracted by the Headmaster making one final announcement before the food is delivered.

"After much deliberation from the school board, Mr. Malfoy has been chosen to take up the Defence Against the Dark Arts position. You will all do well to respect not only him but also his family that will be frequent visitors of the castle." His statement is followed by polite clapping from three of the tables and cheers from the Slytherins.

Once the meal is over, with Harry eating roughly half his plate, the houses disperse to go to their own dormitories. Severus and Lucius make their way to the end of the table to make their own announcement before sending the new first years off with the prefects.

"You are all expected in the common room once you get settled." As the Slytherins make their way to the Dungeons Draco gently stops Harry before leading him to an inconspicuous door.

"Where we go Dray?" Harry's little speech causes Draco to smile.

"To go gather Grandpa and Aunt Bella before we meet up with the other Slytherins," he tries to make his voice sound excited so that Harrison won't freak out at seeing their housemates in his little space. Although he's already met most of them just a few days ago, Draco highly doubts that his baby brother remembers that encounter.

"Yeah! Grandpa!"

"Now all you have to do is touch the handle. The door can read your magical signature and will let you in. Ok, Harrison?"

"K, Dway," Harry lisp, his fingers had found their way into his mouth slurring his already babyish speech. His free hand barely brushes over the handle before the door swings open.

Upon entering, Bellatrix immediately swoops the small child into her arms. "I missed you so much, little one," she proclaims before he's in a new set of arms while Bella sets about greeting her other nephew.

"We do not milk our fingers, Harrison," Grandpa's calm but stern voice reproaches him as he swaps the appendages for a clean dummy.

"Sowwy. Hawwy miss aunty Bewwa oo." Harry rests his head on Tom's shoulder as he closes his eyes. It was a long trip to Hogwarts and Harry wants nothing but to fall asleep cuddles into his favorite person.

"No going to sleep just yet. We still must properly introduce you to the Slytherins." Whining slightly, Harry opens his eyes only to flinch back once he realizes what he's done.

"Sorry! M'so sorry! I know that whining isn't allowed. No whining or crying. Please don't hurt me I won't do it again." All traces of little, happy Harry vanish in the blink of an eye. All that's left is an abused child desperately trying to get away from Tom.

"No, no, no. It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. You're alright, Little One."

"No! Not little! M'not supposed to be a Little." Harry gives up on trying to escape Tom's arms in favor of pulling at his own hair and clothing. "Let's not hurt ourselves, Harrison," he takes a seat placing the small child into his lap. "Can you take a few deep breaths for me? In... two... three, then out... two... three." Tom continues to demonstrate a few more times before Harry is able to match and slowly starts calming down. At the same time, Bellatrix takes Draco to explain the situation to Lucius and Severus.

"Can you tell me what happened? What's going on in your mind?"

"I-it just came to m-me I g-guess," Harrison shrugs while continuing his shaky breathing. "They hated when I whined," he confesses quietly not noticing his new parents enter the room with Draco close behind. "When I cried they hit me harder and when I begged I'd just be thrown back into my cupboard. I'm not supposed to be a Little, but I have to be good for my new daddy," Harry explains, slowly slipping back into head-space

"You're not bad Harry," Severus breaths out, a sad smile tugs at his lips.

You're not supposed to be nice," he fists his eyes tiredly.

"You're my perfect little Prince," he coos while picking up the child and holding him close.

"You never have to worry about Dumbledore or his lackeys ever hurting you," Lucius rakes a calming hand through Harrison's hair, smiling when he leans into the touch.

"Yeah, and all of us Slytherins will protect you from those Griffindorks--" the name makes Harry giggle-- "especially from Weasel and Granger."

"K... love all of you," he whispers the last part, truly feeling that he belongs here.

"And we love you too, munchkin. Now let us go greet the rest of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is REALLY late but my computer is now fixed and I have the internet at home so updates will be a lot more frequent will all of my stories... hopefully ;)


End file.
